palsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero
Hero '''is Poopsie's father and an old Pal war veteran. He is very wise and kind and loves to help (and sometimes trick) younger bears. Hero is a caring father and loves his children Poopsie, Golden Arches, and Millennium; he loves his wife Millennium just as much. Hero was an active participant of the Great War and is still a member of the Palville Defense Department. He is also a Superhero, albeit a strange one: Chocolate Man. Unlike other lesser Superheroes, Hero spends most of his time doing normal things like fussing over the future generations and collecting new ties. Biography '''History Not much is known of Hero's early years, but it is likely that he is as old as Mother and Father. If asked about his past, he will ramble on about seeing the world through a window for a long time, but this is probably just an effect of old age on his brain. He fought in a previous Pal War before the Great War and was part of the winning side. He then worked as Palville's Defense Leader for some time before retiring and marrying Millennium on a New Year's Eve. He had three children with Millennium, each born on a different New Year's Eve. Great War and Beyond In more recent times, Hero fought in The Great War and as a Superhero. He only was able to enlist in the army when there were no other volunteers, because no one thought an old man would be any good on the battlefield. They were right. Hero was never good at fighting, but he was an excellent strategist. Some key battles in the war were won because of his ingenious tactics and unconventional methods. He also became part of several space expeditions. Sometime before he enlisted, Hero discovered his unusual ability: he could shoot blasts of chocolate from his hands. Hero decided that if he wanted to be 'cool' like his crime fighting son Poopsie, he would have to become a Superhero. He donned an old souvenir wrestling mask and a few smelly sweaters and became Chocolate Man. Hero was unsuccessful at first because he was out of shape, but with some practice, he was able to use his chocolate powers to good use and stop many small time crooks. He was very elusive, and it even took master detective Poopsie some time to figure out the truth. Hero was not afraid to show his identity and even used his powers during the Great War, making him unique among Superheroes. When the war ended, the crime rate was not as high, and Hero hung up the mask and suit. He didn't use it again until The Great Super War. Hero was also a potential Kanoka Disk of Shielding user. However, it was discovered that he was not compatible. He survived the world's destruction and was a useful pilot during the following battle. He later settled down in Red's colony. However, his short-lived peace was interrupted when Pal informed him of the Crimson Circle. He hastily joined the crew of the Globetrotter in search of a new land. Notes *Hero's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Class 2 Characters